Belong
by Inuhanyou21
Summary: Kagome must search to find where she turly belongs after the fairy councel try to end her life. A pixie happens to find her on a stormy night. He befriends her and helps Kagome on her quest....
1. Searching

**'Belong'**

Cha. 1 Searching

**A/N:**_ This is going to be a kind of a oneshot._

_Enjoy!_

_I do not own Inuyasha & co._

-------------------------------

Heavy breathing and the sound of feet pounding the ground grew harder and faster. Snapping of twigs and crumbling of leaves became louder. Something was bothersome and completely unnerving. Shouting could be heard from above causing the sound of heavy breathing to increase.

"There she is! Get her!" yelled an angry male voice.

'Oh No!' the figure being chased thought. 'I need to hide.'

The figure consentrated her will to find something, somewhere she could escape.

'There!' she thought, running toward a sorce of large running water. She jumped in and dove under the water to allow the water flow to carry her down stream. Her plan had worked, for when she rose to the surface, she was so far that she was in a part of the forest no one would dare search for her. The water had dragged her to sprite territory. Many sprites were known to be gentle creatures, not much bigger than fairies, but the sprites in this part of the forest were evil. They loved the joy of a good kill, especially fairies.

The girl slipped out of the water cautiously. Sprites were well known to transform into various plants such as baby trees, flowers, and even some kinds of bushes. Only in rare occasions, when they were in danger, a sprite would turn into a rock or an old fallen log. In order for this small figure to keep from getting killed, she perked her pointed ears, closed her eyes and with her sensitive hearing, listened for any signs of a heartbeat or movement. When nothing was heard, she continued to walk along the sidelines of the river bank in case she would have to jump in once again.

As the girl walked, she felt depressed and alone. The girl was silent and stuck in horrible memories. Her name was Kagome. She was an outcast, an unwanted being. Kagome was from a protected rose patch that cascaded up one of the largest trees in the forest. It was a kingdom ruled by fairies. She was hated by them all. Kagome was special in a way that other fairies didn't want to understand. Kagome wasn't birthed by a mother and lived in a red rose. She was born from a rare white rose with pink tips that had grown amongst the red roses. She didn't have colorful butterfly like wings like other faries. Kagome looked like a thumb sized elf.

She was constantly accused of being a sprite due to her hair was black and her eyes were a shimmering light earthy green, much like that of a sprite's would be. Yet, Kagome was far to small to have been a sprite for they were around the size of a full human size hand. At first, the other fairies had just taunted her to make her leave their kingdom, but she refused. When she did, they resorted to warnings and threats, yet she still would not budge. At last, the faries had become agressive and chased her from the rose patch to kill her off. She ran for her life and from the only home she has ever known.

'What am I? Why would they dislike me so much? I've done nothing wrong.' Kagome thought sadly.

She continued to walk, her bare feet becoming sore. Since fairies flew, they had no need for foot wear. They only wore colorful clothing that usually matched their wings. Being that Kagome had no wings, she made her clothing to match the rose she was born from. Her flowing dress was thigh length with the bottom white fading into pink toward the chest area and ending where it tied at. Right at the moment though, her dress was wet and slightly dirty.

The sun was begining to set on the horizon. Kagome new she would have to find some sort of shelter for the night. It was far to dangerous to sleep out in the open. She would surely be killed by a sprite or worse, by a goblen or ogre. They loved eating living creatures, magical or not.

Finally, Kagome came upon a hole in a tree covered by massive amounts of ivy vines. Obviously the hole had not been lived in by any creature in quite some time. It would be the perfect shelter for the night.

---

'_badoom'_

Thunder clashed in the night sky. A large thunder storm had rolled over the chanted forest some hours after darkness fell over the lands. A figure stalked through the rain looking for shelter to get dried off. A hole in a tree with ivy growing over it came into sight. The figure stomped into the hole huffing in annoyance and dripping with water.

"Stupid rain!" the figure grumbled.

'_shuff,,,shuffle'_

"What the? Who's there?" asked the male figure.

Kagome woke afraid after hearing an annoyed voice.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" the tone became somewhat angered.

"S-sorry if I invaded your home. I thought this hole was empty. Just please, please don't kill me." Kagome said fearfully.

"Keh! As if such a pittifull hole like this would be my home. And I'm not gonna kill you. Pixies don't kill for fun, only defence so don't get all scared of me. I'm just trying to get out of the rain so I can return to my home after the storm has passed. Which I dought it will anytime soon." the male pixie spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she trailed off not knowing his name.

"Inuyasha." he informed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, for jumping to conclusions. My name is Kagome by the way." she told him, voice laced with dullness.

Inuyasha caught the depressed tone and decided to ask, "So, why are you in this tree hole all alone? And what are you, a pixie, fairy, or gremlin?"

"I'll answer the second first. I know for sure I'm not a gremlin, but I can't exactly say what I am." she said sadly.

"Why can't you say?" he inquired.

"Because, I don't know what I am. I was born in a fairy kingdom, but not from a fairy." she answered.

"How else can you be born? You must have a mother." he said quizically.

Kagome shook her head saying, "No, I don't. I was born from a white and pink rose." she paused. "Now for your question as to why I'm here alone, I was to be put to death this day. From the day I bloomed from a rose, the fairies accused me of being a sprite or some evil creature. I had been given warnings and threats, but I would not leave from my precious rose. So, today the fairy councel decided to kill me since I would not leave. I did nothing wrong. They just hated me because I'm different."

The memory of the days events brought fresh tears to Kagome's eyes. Yet, she was more afraid that Inuyasha would also hate her after hearing her tale. She remained quiet, waiting to be scorned by the pixie as well. It never came.

"You really got it tuff don't you? Although, I still don't understand how you came to be born by a rose." Inuyasha said simply. 'How could a pure and beautiful girl be hated so much?" he thought.

Kagome looked through the dark at the dark figure of the male pixie. She couldn't quite understand why he wasn't calling her names and beating her till she wouldn't be able to move.

"Why are you not against me as well?" she asked curiously.

"Well, first off, I already told you pixies don't kill and nor do they torment unfortunate creatures. Besides, I have no idea what you look like that can cause someone to think your evil." he explained.

"I...I will show you." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha went to ask what, but he was cut off even before he spoke. Kagome had formed a ball of pink light in her hands. The entire hole filled with the dim light. Her figure was now clearly seen as well as Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha saw nothing at first that could be wrong with this girl. She looked like she could have been a fairy or even a pixie. Her eyes were downcast leaving them look black in this lighting. Of course black hair was a bit odd to see on pixies or fairies, but it didn't give her an evil look. Then he caught sight of something out of place, or rather no where to be seen.

"You don't have wings! Now I see what you meant not knowing what you are." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome looked up, her soft green eyes staring into golden. She studied his figure which was that of a well built body. Male pixies were usually well built. Silver hair tucked behind pointed ears, fell to his waist. His muscles twitched every now and then showing the fine cuts of a six packed stomach. He was built but, he was not overly large, more like average. When she looked down, she had expected to see the usual loin cloth, but instead she was met with a pair of baggy red kimono pants. At that moment she realized she had been staring. She blushed a light red and shot her eyes back up to meet with his deep golden orbs once again. Inuyasha was gorgeous.It would have been hard not to stare.

Inuyasha looked curiously at the girl as she looked him up and down, gathering the details of his figure. A smirk played on his lips allowing a small sharp fang to peek out, a thing only male pixies had. He then noticed the girl blush once she realized she had been staring far too long and shot her eyes back up to his. Inuyasha was half expecting black or even brown eyes, but the idea of such beautiful green eyes was not what he had expected.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. Forgive me!" Kagome appologized.

"No need for you to appologize. It's no big deal. Where I'm from, the girl pixies do worse. They usually jump me and ask me to have their hand in marriage."he paused as she giggled lightly, noticing how beautiful she had sounded. "Oh, by the way, I've never seen eyes such as yours before. They rather suit you. Their beauty nearly mimics jade." Inuyasha concluded.

"Thank you for your kind words! Since I was born, no one has ever been so kind. Also, you know, you have quite lovely eyes as well and your hair looks like that of fine silk." she paused to yawn. "I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, I need to rest for I have a long journey in the morning to find a new home. Good night Inuyasha!" she said and lay back down on the moss that covered the bottom of the hole and slipped into her dream world.

"Good night!" Inuyasha said, laying down as well. 'She is so beautiful! How could the fairies think her to be a foul creature? In the morning, I'll bring her to my home and give her shelter. Maybe we could become close one day.' he thought as he drifted to sleep himself.

----

'Kagome's DREAM'

"So, we found you at last! Thought you could escape for long? You will die today you vile creature!" a large warrior fairy threatened.

"No, please leave me be! I did nothing wrong, please!" Kagome cried in terror.

"Too bad wench. You were destined for death. Now DIE!!" the male fairy yelled holding a black sword in the air ready to strike.

"STOP! You will not harm her. Go back to your lands. This girl belongs here now, so leave at once." a male spoke dangerously.

"And who do you think you are pixie? You can't get in the way of this girls destiny." the fairy retorted not dropping the sword once.

"I am the younger prince of this kingdom. You would do well to heed my warning. As for this girls destiny, you are not the judge. Only our great and powerful Kami is control of that. Tell your people they are not welcome here. And do not search out this girl ever again. If I find she has been harmed, a war will be pronounced in her defence. Do you understand?" the pixie demanded.

"Yes, your majesty. I had no idea it was you. I shall do as you wish." the fairy said in fear as he turned to leave.

The prince turned to Kagome, seeing her slumped with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face hidden behind her knees. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder...

'end dream'

"Kagome, wake up!" a familliar voice said as he shook her shoulder with one hand.

Her eyes fluttered open and stared into the pixie's golden ones and spoke, "What's up Inuyasha? Is there danger here?"

"No! But the sun is coming up and I need to return home. I've decided to take you along. At least there you could have a home where you'd be treated fairly. I'm assuming that's what your looking for, ne?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Hai, thank you so much! I really am greatful." Kagome smiled sleepily.

"You have a wonderful smile. You should do it more often. Now, let's be on our way." he said stepping out of the hole and started to flutter his clear red wings but stopped. "Oh, I forgot. It's to dangerous for you to walk in this part of the forest, so I'll fly you if that's okay?"

"Sure, but how?" she asked.

"I'll carry you." he said as he lifted her up in a bridal style and took off.

With in half an hour they arrived at the tallest and widest tree in the enchanted forest. The tree was known as Goshinboku or the God Tree. Many wild flowers grew around the base of the tree. Kagome looked around. She couldn't see sign of a kingdom anywhere. She thought that maybe they just stopped for a break since Inuyasha had carried her all this time and he may have grown tired.

"We're here! Follow me." Inuyasha instructed.

"Here where?" she asked.

"My home, of course!" he informed.

"But I don't see..." Kagome was cut off.

"You'll see soon. Trust me?" he said waiting for her to grab his outstreched hand. She nodded and took his hand in hers and began to walk toward the tree once again.

When they got close enough to Goshinboku, Kagome became even more curious. The tree looked normal. She was half expecting that the wild flowers were the homes of the pixies, but saw no one in sight. So where was this pixie kingdom? Then they finally came to a stop at the very base of the god tree. Inuyasha took his free hand and placed it on some small inscriptions carved into the bark. His hand started to glow red with his power. All of the sudden a doorway appeared. It was an illusional barrier to make passerby's think the tree was nothing special.

The two walked into a gem lit tunnel. Once they reached the end deep under ground, a grand kingdom came into view. The city alone must have been larger in diameter then Goshinboku's trunk base. A massive castle was built in the middle of many wooden huts. Pixies weren't like fairies and lived in flowers. They were more advanced and paticularly smarter when it came to safety.

"Before I take you to my home, I'm going to take you to the village elder. She is the oldest and wisest, so she may have some idea as to what you are. Okay?" Inuyasha asked patiently.

"Sure, no problem." she answered.

They came up to one of huts closest to the tunnel. The simple structure had petals and other plants hanging to most likely dry to be made into herbal remedies or magical spells. Inuyasha tapped the door frame before lifting up the mat that served as a door and entering. Once inside, an old woman came into view. Her white hair hung inbetween her clear forest green wings in a single thick braid. Her dark green eyes focused on the pot of herbs boiling as she stirred. The old pixie's long ruffled dress spread around her form as she sat on a small stool.

"Hello again Inuyasha! What brings ye here?" her scratchy voice rang out.

"I need your wisdom on a very impotant subject." he stated bluntly.

Her dark eyes looked up to search out Inuyasha's gold.

"I would be glad to help ye. Now, what be yer question?" she inquired.

"This is my question." he paused moving aside to show Kagome to the old woman. "This is Kagome. She doesn't quiet know what she is. She told me that she was birthed from a rare white and pink rose. We need to find out what is her origin. Can you help, Kaede?"

Kaede thought for a moment.

"Come her child. Let me look ye over." she commanded Kagome kindly.

Kagome did as she was told. Kaede stood and studied Kagome's complete figure. After noting all her features, the old pixie returned to her seat.

"Child, there is nothing wrong with ye. I've only heard about a case like yours twice in my long life. Both were male though." the woman began.

"What happened to them? What were they?" Kagome asked, hoping to finally recieve an answer.

"One became a king. His name was Hiroshima. He was born from a blue rose and had no wings. Yet, he did after he risked his life for a fairy he fell in love with. He became king, for his power was far greater than others. As for the other male, he was called Jakotsu. He wandered, looking to find out what he was and why he was hated. He kept running into ungratefull fairies and was murdered." Kaede finished.

"So, does that mean I'll become a fairy?" Kagome questioned sadly.

"No, child. Ye become what yer heart desires, but only after ye complete a selfless act." came Kaede's answer.

"Thank you Kaede! We must be on our way. Father is probably going to be mad at me the way it is for not coming home last night. See ya later!" Inuyasha cut in.

"Ai, be on yer way. And ye be welcome. Nice to have met ye Kagome-sama!" Kaede waved them off.

"Nice to have met you as well lady Kaede! Bye!" Kagome yelled back as she followed in step behing Inuyasha.

------

**A/N:**_ Okay! I'm gonna stop here for now. Hope you enjoy so far! Review please and tell me what you think. You may give some ideas as well and I might just use them and credit the name of whoever gives a great idea. Later!!_


	2. To Belong At Last

**Chapter 2**

**'To Belong At Last'**

_**A/N: **__As I said before, this story is meant to be in a sence a one shot story, just with two chapters. Enjoy!_

_Thanks for the reviews on this story. I love all who love my writing._

_on with the story..._

------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped foot into a large gathering hall of the grand pixie palace. As they reached the middle of the room, two stoic yet handsom pixies greeted the couple. Kagome stepped behind Inuyasha, seeing the angy look in the taller and older looking male pixie.

"Inuyasha, where have you been? I hope you weren't with those centars again." the older pixie said seriously.

"Father, you musn't forget that disgustingly perveted faun creature that he hangs out with often. That pittiful thing is a constant bother with the women n this kingdom. I know not why he doesn't remain alluring the sprites like he should." said the younger male as he glared at Inuyasha slyly.

"Keh, first of all, that faun happens to be my best friend. For your information, he only jokes around with pixie wenches. He prefers his sprite women to get physical with." Inuyasha paused to look the taller man in the eyes. "Father, I wasn't with the centars. I was actually flying along the river and got caught in the rain. I took shelter to wait for the storm to pass and in the shelter," he paused to move Kagome beside him before continuing, "I met her."

"Ah, what a lovly young maiden. I'm Lord Taisho, ruler of this kindom and father of these two men you see before you. May I inquire as to what your name is mi'lady?" he asked with a tone that a pure gentleman contained.

"My name is Kagome. It's so nice to meet you Lord Taisho." she said while bowing low in respect.

The other male noticed something odd as he watched the girl bow.

"Father, this girl has no wings. You couldn't possibly be a sprite for you are far to small. What are you exactly?" he questioned with no emotion lacing his voice.

Kagome looked at the male that had yet to learn his name. He looked a lot like Inuyasha except he had a dark blue cresent moon on his forehead and his wings were a glimmering gold like his father's. He was obviously the brother of her new friend, Inuyasha. But, what did that moon symbol mean?

"Sesshomaru, why do you always have to search out flaws in others? Get some emmotional manners you uncaring stoic jerk." Inuyasha growled out to his brother.

"Now, now, no need for fighting. Kagome-chan, why is it you have no wings? I am truly curious as well." Lord Taisho calmly inquired, leading the small group to a sitting room not far from the gathering hall.

Kagome spoke of her situation and how she came to meet Inuyasha. The lord of the kingdom listened intently to the tragic life story of the girl. His people knew the top written law was that pixies will not judge a creature by their looks. No discrimination was permitted on his lands. Only after learning a creature's personality, would they be allowed to judge. Unfortunately, his eldest son still needed to be taught these lessons, thus is why he, Lord Taisho was still ruller and not retired.

"Well, my dear, you are quite welcome to live in this grand palace that is our home. Inuyasha will take you to a free bedroom on the third floor." the lord told her kindly. She nodded her thanks before following Inuyasha to the stairs.

"She is unlike anything I've ever seen." Sesshomaru looked to his father with distaste.

"My son, you really must learn not to judge. I myself find the girl quite alluring. She has such a rare yet beautiful look and those mezmerizing unseen green eyes were glowing as if a power were hidden that she knew nothing of." Lord Taisho contemplated.

"Why father, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were crushing on that girl." his son offended.

"Ha Ha, is that a sence of humor sparking? I only think that she, Kagome, would be perfect as a wife to your brother. With that rare beauty, they would create such gorgeous children. It really is such a shame that the fairies judged her with such hate. Pitty." the lord sighed.

-------------

"Um..." Kagome began nervously.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"I was just wondering why your father said I could stay in your home. Why didn't he just send me to live in the village?" she questioned curiously.

He thought a moment before saying, "I think that maybe he understood your heart ache for having no one and gave you the chance to gain friends, possibly family here. Plus, Sesshomaru's mother had a similar problem when father met her."

"What do you mean by Sesshomaru's mother? I thought you had the same mom." she inclined.

"No, we don't actually. His mother died birthing him and his twin." said Inuyasha sadly.

"Twin?" the word slipped from her lips.

He nodded. "Yeah, he didn't make it though. He was the cause of Siloma's death. He was buried under the name Hitomaru. Siloma had birthed Sesshomaru first with ease as for he was the smaller of the twins. Hitomaru became trapped within the birthing tunnel. Their mother pushed for hours on end and then the problem hit."

"What happened?" she asked sadly.

"From pushing so long, she tore up her insides and bled to death. When she passed, the birthing doctor cut her womb open to extract the infant in hopes of saving his life. He was still clinging to life for a short time. Father had held his dieing son in his arms as he watched the poor infant take its final breath. Although my father was devistated with the loss of his beloved wife and one cherished son, he still had one remaining son." Inuyasha finished.

A single tear slid down her cheek saying, "I'm sorry for his loss. What about your mother?"

"She still lives. She is visiting her family in the east with my dear little sister, Rin." he said with a simple smile on his face.

-----------

Weeks passed by as Inuyasha and Kagome became closer. His mother and sister returned and were glad to have seen him so happy with a young woman. Shiori, his mother, never once questioned as to why Kagome didn't have wings or why her eyes seemed to glow with the girls change of emmotions. She was just happy that her son may have found his one true love in life.

Kagome had tried to become friends with the eldest son and heir to the throne, Sesshomaru. Her attempts were futile at first, but after two weeks of living in the palace, they slowly became aquaintances. His iciness was melting away quite slowly, but Kagome was making progress with him.

The royal pixie family were gradually begining to cherish the sweet personality that Kagome offered. It became quite clear that the fairies had misjudged the poor girl. She was so helpful, loving, and honest. One would wonder how any one could hate such a pure and beautiful soul.

One day, the weather outside of the god tree kingdom was glorious. The sun bathed the small clearing, making all the flowers about to seemingly glow with brilliant colors. On this fine day, Inuyasha, Kagome, followed by Rin and Sesshomaru with his lacky or as you say servant, the toad troll, Jaken, walked amongst the radiating floral beds. It was to be a day of relaxation from the under root kingdom.

"Wow! It's so wonderful outside! I wish it were always so nice out." Kagome spoke softly as she lay on one of the larger flowers comfortably.

"Yeah, it would be great wouldn't it. It's too bad we couldn't do this all the time." Inuyasha said lazily as he too found a place to rest, on a red and white spotted mushroom. It was practically larger than his futon matress.

Sesshomaru sat silently on a rounded rock, curently looking at the curious girl upon the white flower. It was as if she belonged there, a flower maiden of great beauty. He secretly thought of how proud he would be to call her family. Sesshomaru knew about his youngest brothers plans the ask Kagome for her hand in marriage. She had proven her worth to him and his family. He secretly cherished the girl and offered his protection from bumbling idiots, such as Inuyasha's faun friend, Miroku was it? Sesshomaru had come to agree with his father's past accusations about the fairies. They must not be as innocent as they let on. This must be why the fairies were truly hunted by the sprites. All pixies knew that sprites saw the evil in one's mind and soul, thus is why they had killed creatures, giving them a bad rep. A sprite never killed for fun, as many creatures thought.

"Kagome...can you take a walk...with me?" Inuyasha hesitantly asked.

"Sure." she said as she jumped off the white carnation flower.

The couple walked close to one another down a path leading to the river like stream. The same one that Kagome had escaped with her life all those weeks ago. They stopped just at the edge as Inuyasha sat Kagome down on a group of large rocks. He grabbed her hand and nelt before her. Kagome got nervous at his actions. Sje knew not what he was doing, only an idea of seeing something similar happening to a couple of pixies in the god tree kingdom do as much.

"Um...Inuyasha? What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Kagome...I have come to know you well these past weeks. I...believe you are the one I wish to spend my life with. Kagome...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" his voice calm and sweet as he gazed into her glowing green eyes.

"What's a...wife?" Kagome was puzzled but felt stupid for not knowing it's meaning.

'Shit I forgot about this! Sesshomaru said she may not have learned this custom.' he thought.

"Well, what is it?" she sternly spoke at recieving nothing but silence.

"It's well, when you love some one, you want to be with them and become one at heart and mind. To be together bound by the gods." he offered what little he actually knew or believed.

"Then I would be..." Kagome began, but was cut short.

The voice of a male cut in, "Well, well, well, found you at last little wench! Thought you could escape your death sentence for long?"

Kagome shook with fear at seeing the fairy councels prime assasin.

Inuyasha saw her fear an spoke in a royal tone, "What business have you here sir fairy?"

"That wench there has been sentenced for death by the fairy kingdom weeks ago, but has escaped our authorities. Now, if you don't mind, leave so we can arrest the girl in peace." the fairy said vehemently.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protectivly saying, "This _wench _belongs to the pixie kingdom now. You are to leave her with me and never come after her again. Tell your councel they no longer have rights to her death."

"You have no right to comand me. Move or you will die by her side." angrily the male spoke.

"I have every right for this is my father, Lord Taisho's land. I am the youngest prince. This girl is to become my hopeful, bride. So you best leave and keep your threats at bay." Inuyasha said in a voice similar to the coldness the Sesshomaru usually held.

"Hmph...she will be left alone." the assasin said grudgingly.

Inuyasha turned his back to the man as to dismiss the fairy. Little did he know, that same one knelt down to pull a blade from his black cloth slipper.

"You should never turn your back on an assasin..." whispered the male maliciously.

Kagome saw the male's intentions to stab her love in the back and ran to push him out of the way.

"No!" she screamed. Successfully, she had pushed Inuyasha, but the blade pierced through her upper chest.

"So you have recieved your judgement." the male laughed coldly.

At that moment, Sesshomaru ran to the sceen after sending Jaken back to the palace with Rin, to retrieve some guards. The sight before him drew out an emmotion long forgotten, rage. He with drew his sword and with in a flash, the fairy assasin lay beheaded on the cold dirt floor. He turned around to see Inuyasha holding Kagome within his arms, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. Guards from the palace arrived at the sceen, ready for battle with many searching the surrounding area for other fairy assasins or spies.

"Please Kagome don't die. You still have a lot to live for." he whispered soothingly.

"Inu...yasha.." was all she could say with blood sputtering from her mouth.

Sesshomaru watched on with sad eyes. Lord Taisho and Lady Shiori had shown up at that moment, only to look on with shock. The girl they wished to be their daughter in law, lay bleeding to death in the arms of the one who loved her most dearly. Shiori couldn't hold back the sight and flew into her husbands arms and cried into his chest.

"Kag...Kagome? Kagome, come on wake up!" he shook her lightly and nothing. "Please Kagome! Breath! Damn you girl, don't die on me." he cried out. Tears spilled from his eyes and landed on the milky flesh on her face.

"_Do you truly love her?"_ came a woman's soft voice.

"What...Where did that come from?" Inuyasha questioned with sadness lacing his voice.

"_Do you truly, with all your heart and soul, love Kagome?" _The voice came again.

"Who..are you? Where are you?" he asked.

A glowing figure began to apear. A godess of great etheral beauty, long aquamarine colored hair, and crystal like butterfly or fairy like wings, yet a clearness like that of a pixie's, adorned her back. Last of all, her body was clothed in a flowing white and aqua dress and the thing that stood out the most, her eyes. The same rare shimmering green like that of dark jade, stared sadly at Inuyasha.

"_I am the godess of nature and magical forces. You may call me Seradine. Now dear boy, you know who I am. Truthfully answer my question, for I shall not repeat again."_ Seradine softly scolded.

"I...do truly love her." he paused to look at Kagome. "She was special to me and all in our kingdom. She touched even the coldest of all and brought peace. She can't die like this."

"_Awake my child and let your true self be free. You have earned your right to live in sacraficing yourself for love." _the godess said sweetly.

Kagome's body began to glow a soft, yet bright pink hue. Eyes still closed as her body began to float in mid air. The light grew brighter as her now glowing jade eyes flew open. All blood disappeared along with the blade that pierced her breast. The pink hue grew darker, but brighter, blinding all around except for the godess. As the light diminished, the slumped kneeling girl lifted her head to look at Seradine.

"Mother?" Kagome's voice was like velvet as she spoke.

"_Yes my child. You have earned the right to live. Your selfless act in sacraficing your life for Inuyasha has proven your true worth to the universe. Kagome, my daughter, you have been granted your true desire, to belong. I must now take my leave, for I have other duties. Be well my girl and be happy."_ Seradine whispered in the wind as her glowing figure faded away.

"Goodbye, mother." Kagome breathed out.

"Kagome! Thank the gods, your alive!" Inuyasha softly cried out as he embraced her slender form.

"Inuyasha...thank you for finding where I belong. I love so much." she said happily staring him in the eyes.

"I...what the?" Inuyasha got distracted as something shined in his eyes. "Kagome...you have..."

"Wings!" Sesshomaru finished for his brother as he too caught the glow of the now spread open, crystal like, dimond white and pink transparent wings like that of Seradine's. Not fairy wings or pixie's, but both in one. She had the wings of a godess. In a true sence, Kagome _is_ a godess, seeing as she was created by one.

"Oh my! So gorgeous!" she squealed as she snatched Inuyasha by the hands and flew to the tree tops.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately, releasing when oxygen was needed.

"Will you be my mate, Kagome and love each other forever and on?" Inuyasha consulted with a smile shining of true love.

"Now that I understand...Yes, I will be yours forever and ever!" She yelled happily out to the world. A chaste, yet loving kiss was shared as the two floated back to the ground in a tight embrace, to love one another for all eternity.

A harsh life was thrown at Kagome, with no one who cared. To escape an irrational death, to find true love. Her dreams became reality and lived happily in the end.

----------------------------

**A/N:**_ That's the end! I hope you liked it. Simple, yet good. Please review! Farewell to readers of this short fic. Want more to read, check out my other stories or some of the stories on my favorites list. Lots of great stories with long chapters there. Bye! _


End file.
